


Light In The Dark

by Hambone08



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Major Abuse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trauma, Will have a happy ending, david saves max, guardian/parental figure david, im very sorry, kind of slow because David doesn’t know what to do for a while, max is baby, max’s parents are pieces of shit, max’s parents really have it out for him, may contain a few near-death encounters, mentions of self harm, some self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone08/pseuds/Hambone08
Summary: This was it. The thing Max was dreading the most about the ending of summer. The ending of camp. They only had about a week left before he would have to see his parents again. His anxiety was getting worse by the day and he couldn’t say anything to anyone. What would they think if he was too weak to face his own parents? He just stayed quiet, having panic attacks every night in his tent.David noticed Max’s odd behavior as the end of camp drew nearer. He was tempted to say something, but thought best to stay out of it for now. He couldn’t help but worry for the boy. Sure, he was a handful, but David cared about him. He didn’t like seeing the boy with all this built up anxiety.David would soon learn just why Max had been getting so anxious.I hope you guys enjoy this story. I started rewatching Camp Camp and I realized just how much I loved Max. And this idea came to mind. Please don’t hate me, haha. But seriously, there are serious issues talked about in the book and if you experience Anything like this, get help. And if you don’t like it, don’t read it. :)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Light In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please enjoy and I’m very sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! I’m bad at spelling sometimes. ;-;

One week left. That was it. One more week of this dreaded summer camp and Max would be faced with the one thing he dreaded most of all.

His parents.

He blankly stared at his food, his mind racing with the many possible outcomes for when he would be picked up. This was terrifying. His parents would be picking him up on Friday. It was Sunday. Would they lash out on him the second they see him? No, that’s be around other people. They wouldn’t...right? He finally picked up his fork and took a very small bite of whatever was served for breakfast that day.

“...ax.” What were they going to do to him?

“Ma...” Would they even come to pick him up?

“Max!” Nikki yelled. Max jumped as he was shaken from his thoughts. “Sorry, what did you say, Nikki?” Max asked as he took another bite of his breakfast.

Nikki let out a huff. “Me and Neil were wondering what you had planned for when you got home this week?” Max stiffened at the thought. He thought for a moment. “Neil and I, Nikki...” Neil corrected. Nikki laughed and shook it off. “Proper grammar is for nerds!” She said.

Max took it as a sign that the subject had been changed, but oh was he wrong. The two others put their attention back on Max. Max’s teeth were digging into his inner lip so hard he was sure he’d be tasting blood soon. “Oh well...probably play video games...” _LIAR “_ and go shopping for school...” _STOP LYING. THEY’RE YOUR FRIENDS._

Nikki sighed. “That sounds really boring. I’m probably going to stay with my dad for a few weeks and go hide in his woods! Gonna try and be raised by some wild animal!” She said excitedly. “Haven’t you had enough nature yet?” Neil asked as he ate more of his breakfast. “Never!” Nikki responded.

At this point, the two had gotten into another deep conversation about something stupid, leaving Max in his thoughts again. He didn’t mind it sometimes though. Like right now. He’d much rather be in his own head and think about the many possibilities of the near future than not think about them at all and suffer more later.

***

Breakfast passed quickly and the campers were soon off to their first activity of the day. Max wouldn’t be taking part in any of the activities for the week. Having fun meant not thinking about the encounter with is parents at the end of the week.

David really noticed this. He saw how Max hadn’t been participating as much, even though he rarely participated anyway. He also hadn’t been talking to his friends as much. And that was worrying to him. 

“Should I say something to him, Gwen?” He asked as they sat and supervised the campers. Gwen had noticed Max’s behavior as well.

She sighed. “David, I don’t know...he might just be having a little bit of a hard time. If he keeps acting like this throughput the week, then I’d say something.” 

David only nodded. It was worrying, but he thought Gwen was right. If this behavior continues, then he’d say something.

Through the activity, David kept his gaze on Max. Max sat under a tree through the activity, running many different scenarios in his head. He definitely shouldn’t be doing that, but in a way, it calmed his anxiety to at least have an idea of what his parents would do to him.

***

The rest of the week was antagonizing slow for Max. It was almost torture. But finally. The day was here. Today was the day the campers would be picked up and taken home. And oh boy, was Max’s anxiety high. 

All the campers sat at a picnic table at the entrance of the camp around noon. Parents started flooding in, hugging their children and thanking David and Gwen before heading home. Max gave a weak smile at everyone as they left. Then there was Nikki and Neil. Max actually gave both of them a hug. He had to hold back tears. These were the only two friends he had ever really made.

“I really hope we can hang out again...” he whispered to both of them before they left. It was true. If he could somehow escape the hellhole his parents created for him, he really hoped to see his two friends again. He felt safe with them. That safety however would soon be ripped away from him. Goddammit. He wasn’t ready for that. He waved to his friends when they left. He was now the last one.

He sat on the picnic table bench and kept his head down. From the corner of his eye, he could see the concerned looks from David and Gwen. He sighed and bit his lip to keep his terrified tears back. The two counselors sat on either side of Max and watched the road for any car that could be Max’s parents. 

Hours passed. Four to be exact. The three of them had finished eating about an hour ago. Then they saw a car. Max’s face went pale. David and Gwen stood to greet the two who got from the car. Max got up as well but tried to hide behind David a little bit. David was confused. What had gotten into Max? Shouldn’t he be happy to see his parents after such a long summer?

”You two must be Max’s parents! I’m David! And this is my co-counselor Gwen! It was very nice to have your son this summer! We’re really going to miss having him.” He said happily. 

The man in front of them huffed. “Glad he was a delight for you. Come on, brat. Let’s get home.” He huffed. Max gently grabbed at David’s pant leg and stiffened. 

The man’s eye narrowed to stare at his son. “You got something in your ears? Get your ass in the car.” He said, a little more stern. David looked back at Max, still a little confused. But he was slowly starting to put the pieces together, and so was Gwen. “Sir, I don’t mean to intrude, but...he seems...scared.” David said.

The man’s eyes darted up to David and he growled. “He’s just being a brat. He’s always like this.” He said. He reached for Max, grabbing him by his wrist and pulling him toward the car. “Your mother is waiting. Get. In. The. Car.” 

Max flinched as his dad opened the car door and he was pushed in. His mother then started yelling at him for taking so long and needing to be picked up in the first place. Then came her hand. From the front seat, she was able to just barely hit his cheek, but her long acrylic nails always left cuts on his cheeks. He cowered back and grabbed his face. This was going to be a long drive home. 

David and Gwen watched through the back window as Max’s mother swiped at him and yelled. This wasn’t good. 

“What do we do?” David asked. 

Gwen was speechless. They had never witnessed a child’s parents abuse their child on the campground as they were leaving. They needed to do something, but what could they do? They were only camp counselors after all. But this poor boy was being abused by his parents. His recent behavior all made sense now. The built up anxiety and not talking to anyone. He had been dreading this day and none had tried to talk to him about it. God, David felt so stupid for not even trying.

”We have to do something.” David said as they watched the car drive off. 

“But what _can_ we do, David?” Gwen responded with worry. “Even if we did try to get him away, they’re still his parents...they could get him back like that.” She said with a snap of her fingers. 

David looked off down the dirt road. “I’m going to figure this out...I’m going to help him.”

***

This was his least favorite part. Home. They had free range here. When they parked the car, he was yanked out of the back seat and onto the ground. He was expecting this. He didn’t expect an ounce of sympathy from them. He was a mistake and they showed him. They told him through words and actions.

Once he was pulled into the house, things got worse. There was more hitting and yelling. More deep cuts from his mother’s nails on his face. Dark bruises on his stomach and chest from his dad’s boot. And to top it off, a dark black eye. This was a perfect way to come home from summer camp. 

When they were finally done with him, they went to have dinner. Max made his way to his room and locked the door behind him. He knew it wouldn’t stop them, but it would give him time to run if they tried to come in. He did that often. Run. He could get away. Even if they would beat him harder later, running gave him hope for some sort of escape.

He smiled a little at the thought of escape. The thought of being with his friends again. Hell, even the thought of seeing David again. At least David had been nice to him. That was a nice change.

As these happy thoughts flooded his mind, he slowly fell asleep. He knew he’d be awaken the next morning from his parent’s screaming, but it was nice to have these little moments of happiness to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think by leaving a comment! Kudos are appropriated!


End file.
